


Testing out IOS

by calla753



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calla753/pseuds/calla753
Summary: Testing





	Testing out IOS

NUMBERONE NUMBER ONE NUMBER ONE NUMBER ONE NUMBER ONE

Are there teachers at this school???  
19:47  
oh my god, he started wearing those stupid runner tights 😩 I'm cringing so hard  
Nishimiya  
fushiguro? or itadori?? pix or it didn't happen 😏   
fushiguro  
**► Photo**  
Miwa  
Wow!! I wouldn't have guessed :x  
  
Inumaki  
Is that why Itadori's been "checking on his form" every time he stretches? 👀  
  
Panda  
You noticed that too huh I think Itadori-kun tripped and landed on his face  
all because Fushiguro-kun wiped his forehead with the hem of his shirt  
  
Kamo  
Haha   
  
Panda  
You humans are so clumsy when you like someone please be careful end message no just stop typing  
  
Inumaki  
Panda are you using the voice to text feature?  
  
Nishimiya  
omg so his ABS were out 👁👄👁  
wtf he's not even that defined 🤡  
  
Nishimiya  
Does Itadori like them lanky or  
  
Maki  
Guys, that's my cousin  
sorry maki 😬  
  
Inumaki  
Sorry Maki.  
  
Miwa  
Sorry maki!! :c  
  
Mai  
Maki, your cousin's a slut  
Seen by Maki, Panda + 4  
  
  


Second Second Second

Are there teachers at this school???  
19:47  
oh my god  
he started wearing those stupid runner tights 😩   
I'm cringing so hard  
Nishimiya  
fushiguro? or itadori?? pix or it didn't happen 😏   
fushiguro  
**► Photo**  
Miwa  
Wow!! I wouldn't have guessed :x  
Inumaki  
Is that why Itadori's been "checking on his form" every time he stretches? 👀  
Panda  
You noticed that too huh I think Itadori-kun tripped and landed on his face  
all because Fushiguro-kun wiped his forehead with the hem of his shirt  
Kamo  
Haha   
Panda  
You humans are so clumsy when you like someone   
please be careful end message no just stop typing  
Inumaki  
Panda are you using the voice to text feature?  
Nishimiya  
omg so his ABS were out 👁👄👁  
wtf he's not even that defined 🤡  
Nishimiya  
Does Itadori like them lanky or  
Maki  
Guys, that's my cousin  
sorry maki 😬  
Inumaki  
Sorry Maki.  
Miwa  
Sorry maki!! :c  
Mai  
Maki, your cousin's a slut  
Seen by Maki, Panda + 4  
  



End file.
